


It's A Beautiful Love

by Taylorrandi94



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Naughty language, Sexual innuendos, sexual mentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylorrandi94/pseuds/Taylorrandi94
Summary: Doctor Harleen Quinzel was fresh out of college and already one of the most well respected doctors at Arkham Asylum so of course her boss is very proud and decides to reward her with the one thing she's always dreamed about, having an actual criminal as a patient. It doesn't get more criminal than the Joker himself.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Luck

''Oh, Dr. Quinzel! Did you hear the news? The _Joker_ himself is on his way into the building right now! They actually captured him!''

Doctor Harleen Frances Quinzel was fresh out of college at the age of twenty-five. She had the kind of beauty models and actresses would kill for with her long, curly blonde hair and beautiful dark blue eyes with milky white skin free of blemishes. All the males in the Arkham Asylum noticed her beauty. Even the inmates.

''You don't say? How interesting. I wonder who his doctor will be,'' Dr. Quinzel thought outloud before she smiled politely at the other doctor before her and went on her way to the patient cells.

_'The Joker is notorious for his skills and his merciless personality. How could they have actually caught him?'_

She preceded to get lost in her thoughts on the famous criminal mastermind until she suddenly found herself already on the third floor where the patients were held and welcomed by a commotion in the walkway.

''What's going on?'' Dr. Quinzel asked an orderly rushing to pass by her. Against his better judgement, he stopped for her.

''It's the joker. His meds just wore off. Excuse me doctor!''

Dr. Quinzel smiled her thanks and watched the event play out with interest. She had to stop herself from taking notes.

She wasn't the least bit surprised at the Joker's behavior. What surprised her at all, was that he was even here in the first place.

''Why don't you just give him another sedative?'' She called towards the staff surrounding the newest Arkham patient.

Everyone froze and turned towards her. The only face she truly noticed though was the face belonging to the most beautiful bright blue eyes she had ever seen. They belonged to the Joker himself who was smiling with a mouth full of metal at her.

''Murderer or not, he's still a patient here and it's our job to take care of them so I hope I can count on all of you to protect the honor of this hospital,'' Dr. Quinzel smiled brightly and continued her way past the group and down to another cell belonging to her early morning patient.

She was completely unaware of the pair of eyes watching her every move.

 _But she would be_ very _aware soon._

* * *

''I heard you actually tried to _protect_ the _Joker_!? Have you lost your mind?'' Doctor Sandara Park questioned Dr. Quinzel when they met in the hospital cafeteria.

''Of course not. He's a precious patient of this hospital and I will treat him as such,'' Dr. Quinzel sighed. She had been getting weird and dirty looks all day and she really didn't understand _why_.

''You certainly are fearless Harleen Quinzel,'' Dr. Park grimaced and said her goodbyes.

''Dr. Quinzel? Can I see you in my office please?'' Doctor Jeremiah Arkham, the head doctor ushered her towards his office in silence. Dr. Quinzel sighed. Was the chief going to tell her she was crazy too?

''Have I upset you in some way sir?'' She asked calmly and politely. Her boss shook his head.

''Quite the opposite. I heard what transpired yesterday and I must say I am very pleased on how you handled yourself and that you hold the oath taken by the members of this hospital so seriously. It is intended to be that way but most of the staff forget that when faced with the unfamiliar. Therefore, I would like to request that you handle the Joker case from here on out.''

Dr. Quinzel's eyes widened.

''But that's your case sir!'' Her boss nodded.

''Indeed but I think you may be suited even more so than me. Do you accept?'' Dr. Quinzel nodded happily.

''Of course sir! It would be an honor and I promise I won't disappoint you!'' Dr. Arkham smiled slightly and nodded.

''I know you'll do great in there. Good luck.''

She was gonna need that _luck_ in the long run.

* * *

Dr. Quinzel took a deep breath before she smiled in excitement and entered the room that awaited her.

''Hello Mr. Joker. I am Dr. Quinzel and you are now my patient so I hope we can get along well,'' She smiled at the pasty white man strapped in a straitjacket.

''Now how did I possibly get so _lucky_ to have such a _deliciously_ looking broad such as yourself to be my doc?'' The Joker grinned as Dr. Quinzel took the seat across from him at the plain metal table.

''I guess we both just got lucky,'' Dr. Quinzel smiled which took the clown by surprise. No one had ever actually _smiled_ at him before and when they did, it was just so he would think twice before killing them, which of course, he didn't.

''You know when I hit on the other doctors, just because I was so _horridly_ bored, they all were disgusted. Isn't it _unprofessional_?''

''I don't care about unprofessional. I just want to try and help you, as much as I possibly can so, how about we just be ourselves with each other and maybe eventually you would want to open up to about something that's on your mind and for now, we can just get to know each other. How does that sound?" Dr. Quinzel suggested.

There she goes again. Making the Joker speechless. Who exactly was this woman?

''How exactly did you get lucky in all of this?'' He finally asked.

''You are a very interesting man Mr. Joker, inside and out. I'm really looking forward to studying you if you'll allow me to do so,'' Dr. Quinzel replied. He was speechless. _Again_.

''Alright dollface. A question for a question then. How does that sound?''

''Oh it sounds wonderful! Thank you!'' Harleen was so excited she felt like she was dreaming. This was her first time with a criminal as a patient and he was the most infamous one of all time.

''I get to ask the question first. You don't seem to wear a lot of jewelry,'' The Joker started.

''I guess not. My earrings were a graduation gift from my parents for college,'' Dr. Quinzel reached up and fiddled with the diamond studs in her ears.

''So what's with the ring?'' The Joker finished. Dr. Quinzel blinked and looked down. She had forgotten that was even there.

''Oh. It's a purity ring. You know, 'But among you there must not be even a hint of sexual immorality, or of any kind of impurity, or of greed, because these are improper for God's holy people' Ephesians 5:3.''

The Joker raised an eyebrow. ''I didn't take you for the religious type Doc.''

''I'm not really. It was just the way I was raised and I haven't had the pleasure of meeting someone who made me want to take it off,'' Dr. Quinzel smiled politely.

''What about now?'' The clown growled and smirked at the slight blush that appeared on his doctor's cheeks.

''Did you ever think about getting married or having children?'' The Joker's eyes widened a fraction before he recovered and smirked.

''Are you offering princess? What's the _worst_ thing you've ever done?'' The doctor took on a thoughtful expression for a few moments.

''To be honest, I'm not really sure. Why did you let yourself get captured?'' This time the Joker let his eyes widened in disbelief. ''You're the best and worst villian there ever was. There is no way you would be careless enough to be caught by some second-hand downtown cops; unless of course, you wanted to.''

''Now why would I do that smarty pants?'' He questioned. Harleen smirked.

''My guess? Either there is something or someone out there you're hiding from, which is _highly_ unlikely, or there is something in here, you want.''

''You may not be as dumb as you look,'' Joker smirked back. ''You got a boyfriend?''

''No such luck. I don't know where I'd even find the time to entertain a _gentleman caller_. Have you ever truly loved someone?'' She questioned and threw him off his guard for a split second.

''Not in my line of business cute face. What's your _full_ name?'' The Joker grinned and caused Dr. Quinzel to blink in confusion but she still answered.

''Doctor Harleen Frances Quinzel.'' Joker began to smirk.

''I'm gonna call you Harley Quinn from now on baby.''

''...Alright.''


	2. Queen

''I heard your first session with the Joker went really well last week,'' Dr. Park attempted to converse as she stopped by the coffee cart and noticed Dr. Quinzel.

''That's what you heard huh?'' Harleen smiled. Dr. Park nodded.

''Everyone's saying you seem to make more progress with him than anyone else ever has.''

''I'd like to think so. I should go. Our next session is about to start. See you around,'' Dr. Quinzel smiled politely before heading down to the room that contained her new favorite patient.

* * *

''Morning Mr. J,'' Dr. Quinzel beamed a bright smile when her eyes locked with the Joker's.

''Mr. J huh? I kind of like it. Especially when it's coming from your _luscious_ lips,'' He smirked. ''And why is it not a 'good' morning my dear Harley?''

''You are contained and watched through a stain glass cell that measures ten by seven feet; you can't even pick your nose without at least three guards watching you do it, not to mention the food that is slid into the room on a metal tray. I'm guessing it's not what you would consider, _appetizing_ Mr. J,'' Dr. Quinzel smirked. The Joker smirked back.

''I'm guessing your nights are a lot better. Most of the guards leave after ten and that means you're free to roam around for what you're really after here,'' Harley finished.

''You are certainly the most intelligent doctor in this place Harls, considering who the other doctors _are_ that may not seem like a compliment but I promise I meant it that way doll,'' Joker smirked at Harley's blush.

''More questions?'' She asked after a moment of silence. The Joker grinned and nodded.

''I'll let you go first baby girl.'' Dr. Quinzel nodded with a smile.

''Do you have any family left around?'' Joker shook his head.

''No. I killed them. We have to be honest with each other right?'' Harley nodded. ''Are you attracted to me?'' He finished and smirked. Dr. Quinzel gave him a small smile.

''There are not a lot of women who aren't attracted to you Mr. J. If you weren't a _murdering thief_ and my patient I'd be very _interested_. It's really a shame,'' She smirked.

''Oh _damn_! If I had known that beforehand then I would have done something different with my life!'' Joker grinned.

''I doubt that,'' She chuckled. ''A normal life would be too _boring_ for someone like you Mr. J.''

He laughed outloud for the first time since he arrived at the asylum.

''You got that right toots!''

''Dr. Quinzel? We have to cut today's session short and reschedule. A couple of patients are running around off their meds,'' One of the guards, Joshua Matlin who was assigned to Dr. Quinzel entered the room.

''That's a shame. Until next time Mr. J,'' She smiled and gathered her belongings.

''Hey Harleen, I was wondering if you'd like to get dinner this weekend?'' Joshua asked. Harley smiled politely.

''No thank you. I have paperwork I should really catch up on.''

''Oh! Rejected!'' Joker laughed loudly and grinned when he noticed Harley try to hide her laugh.

She excused herself and headed back to her office while the manic clown watched every move she made.

Dr. Harleen Quinzel had definitely caught the attention of the most feared individual in the country, which could be either good, or very bad.

* * *

''D-Did you find everything you were looking for Mr. Joker s-sir?'' One of Joker's newest recruits, a young boy fresh out of high school who just needed the cash, asked.

''Calm your tits little boy. I'm not gonna shoot ya or nothing. Unless you piss me off,'' Joker grinned and grabbed the files he had been flipping through and a certain extra one for some _light_ reading.

''R-Right. Are you ready to leave?'' Joker smirked.

''Actually, I think I'm gonna stay for a couple of more days. There is one more thing I _really_ want to take with me out of here.''

The Joker needed his Queen.


	3. King

Harley made haste across the asylum walkway that led to the chief's office.

He called for all of the doctors as soon as the morning appeared. Said it was an emergency. Strangely enough, the only thought in her mind was she hoped the Joker was alright.

''I'm sorry to call you all in like this but it appears that someone was in my office after hours and went through my things I'm afraid,'' Dr. Arkham explained as soon as everyone arrived.

''Did they take anything Dr.?'' Dr. Park questioned. Dr. Arkham sighed and turned to Dr. Quinzel.

''The only thing missing was Dr. Quinzel's file. I'm deeply sorry that this happened on my watch.''

Harley's face took on a thoughtful expression before she smiled politely.

''How unfortunate. It's not your fault Dr. Arkham. I'm sure the file will turn up soon and if, for some reason, it doesn't, it's not like I have anything to hide in my file but I do hope you find the person brazen enough to break into your office sir. Now I should go, you sent an email to everyone that the patients we had during that mishap with two of the patients last week, would get extra time this week so I should be on my way now. I hope you take care of everything well,'' Harley smiled and let herself out the door.

* * *

''Morning Mr. J,'' Harley blinded him with her bright smile as she walked through the door. ''I brought you a soda from the machine since all you get is water with your meals. Sorry no booze in this place,'' She grinned.

''That's awful sweet of you kitten but as you can see,'' The Joker gestured towards his straitjacket. ''I ain't got no hands to use.''

''We get an extra hour today since we were cut short last week and all the guards were called to a meeting from the chief so you don't have to worry about the guards busting in and catching you with it off,'' Harley smiled. Joker permanent smile faltered before he recovered.

''You knew this whole time?''

''I figured you were planning on killing me in our first meeting if there was something about me you just didn't like,'' Harley smiled knowingly. Joker smirked and nodded before he pulled off the restraining coat.

'' _Ahhhh_. You know cupcake, now there is nothing stopping me from throwing you on this table and tasting every _inch_ of that tight body of yours.''

''If you wanted to do that you could've done it on the first two meetings we had together. I was beginning to think maybe I wasn't your type,'' Harley laughed. Joker grinned.

''Oh trust me hot stuff, you are as close to _my type_ as anyone has ever been.''

Harley smiled. ''I'm flattered. So I guess you enjoyed what you read in my file?'' She smirked.

''You never seize to amaze me with that intelligence and wit of yours Harls. You make this place a little more bearable,'' Joker smirked. ''For the time being anyway.''

''So I take it you will be leaving soon then?'' Harley asked without her normal smile.

''Indeed doc. What happened to that pretty smile of yours? You gonna miss me?'' Joker smirked.

''You know it puddin'. I just hope you'll at least say goodbye before you go,'' Harley smiled.

''Of course.'' Joker nodded. ''The last of our questions today my dear Harley Quinn?'' Harley smiled and nodded while he grinned back at her showing his mouth full of metal.

_There would be no need for the King to say goodbye to his Queen._


	4. Damaged

Dr. Quinzel sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that night.

She wasn't upset with the fact that it was midnight on a Friday night and she was still working while everyone else had a life. It never really bothered her before but now, she felt like she was letting herself miss out on so many things.

She thought back to her last session with the clown.

_''You know what I'm really curious about hot stuff?'' Joker leaned forward now that he didn't have a restricting jacket to worry about. ''Why haven't you asked the most important question?''_

_Harley tilted her head. ''What question might that be?''_

_''Why it is, that I do what I do,'' Joker finished. Harley smirked._

_''I already know why you kill people Mr. J. You enjoy it. It's like a hobby to you, such as knitting or taxidermy is to other people. You're not technically crazy, you're just someone who does whatever he wants and doesn't follow the rules of society but you know what I really like about you? You at least don't hide what kind of person you actually are. There are worse people than you Joker. They just decide to hide it like cowards.''_

She sighed again and finally stood from her office chair.

Last she heard that morning the Joker was still here and he was apparently, oddly enough, on his best behavior. She knew enough from that statement to know that he would be leaving _very_ soon. And he hadn't said goodbye.

''Come in,'' She called as a knock sounded from her door. ''Joshua? What are you still doing here?''

''Well I was on my way out but I saw your light still on so I thought I'd check in on you since you were all alone with a bunch of crazies in this place,'' Joshua smiled. Harley smiled back politely.

''That's quite nice of you but I'm perfectly fine.''

''You _certainly_ are,'' Josh moved in closer from behind and put his hand over Harley's mouth. ''You have to know what you do to the guys in this god forsaken place walking around the way you do,'' Josh growled low in her ear.

 _'You mean in my lab coat you putz?'_ Harley tried to wiggle her way out of his grasp but her eyes widened when she felt something hard against her back and heard him unzip. _'He can't be serious!'_

''Didn't anyone ever teach you not to touch other people's things?''

''H-How did you get out of your cell clown?'' Josh froze in fear causing Harley to break free before the Joker choked him out.

''I was worried you weren't gonna say goodbye Mr. J,'' Harley smirked as he roughly dropped Josh's unconscious body onto the floor.

''I wouldn't leave you hanging Harls but I might hang him,'' Joker growled. Harley smiled.

''I wasn't really worried about him that much,'' Harley pulled out a small knife from one of the pockets in her coat. The Joker smirked.

''You never seize to amaze me deary.''

''So I assume this little visit is actually for a goodbye?'' Harley leaned against her desk and looked at the floor.

''We both knew our little 'sessions' couldn't last forever doc but I can honestly say that my stay here was made much more enjoyable all because of you Harls,'' Joker smirked. Harley smiled and nodded.

''I appreciate that Mr. J but I'm really gonna miss our time together.''

''Aww doll, you're making me blush!'' Joker laughed and Harley followed him.

''Keep dreaming buddy. I meant I'm gonna miss learning all about the most infamous criminal in the world. It was nice having you all to myself Mr. J and if you need anything, _legally_ just let me know.'' Harley smiled and leaned up and pressed a kiss to Joker's cheek. ''Take care of yourself.''

''Don't worry kitten I'm _sure_ we'll see each other again kitten,'' Joker smirked.

Dr. Quinzel grabbed her papers and left her office to check on her patients before she went home. Harley knew from the Joker's tone of voice that this wouldn't be the last time she saw him and with the look she saw in his eyes, she wasn't so sure that, that was a good thing.

Joker stayed behind and watched her disappear from his sight before he pulled a gun out from under his belt.

He fully had intended to kill her. Just get it over with and get her out of his head. So why couldn't he? He felt himself become _enraged_ at seeing someone else touch what belonged to _him_. So he couldn't kill her now? He would just take care of her another time. Soon. He just _had_ to get rid of her.

A King didn't need a Queen if he was strong enough.

* * *

''Did you hear?'' Dr. Park asked when she spotted Harley on the walkway. Harley greeted her.

''Hear what?''

''The Joker _escaped_ last night and apparently took down that guard Josh on his way out!'' Dr. Park informed. Harley sighed.

''You don't say? That's certainly a shame. I thought we were making quite a bit of progress in our sessions. Oh well. I'm sure it won't be long before they catch him again,'' She lied. She knew no one would catch him again unless he _wanted_ to be caught.

Her thoughts were cut short when the hospital sounded the red alert signal.

''What's going on?'' Dr. Park shouted out in panic. Harley looked around in worry until she heard the sound of..a machine gun?

''Go hide somewhere, now. Run!'' She shouted at Dr. Park who ran away as fast she could.

What the hell was going on? Who would shoot up a mental hospital?

'' _Boss_! We found her!'' Harley spun around just in time to be grabbed by three men in animal masks. She struggled as they carried her away towards the treatment area for patients.

''What the hell are you doing? Who are you people?'' Harley froze and felt a rush of chills head up her spine when she heard laughter. She definitely knew that laugh. She had studied it.

She found herself being strapped down onto the chair for the ECT machine as the Joker himself slowly advanced up to her side and stared down at her with a cynical smile.

''What are you gonna do? You gonna kill me Mr. J?'' Harley calmly stared into his eyes and caused the Joker's own eyes to widen.

She didn't have fear in her eyes like she should've, instead; were sadness and even betrayal. She was affecting him _too_ much and he _couldn't_ have that. He was the Joker. She was just some doctor. He didn't need her.. _but he couldn't kill her_ so how was he supposed to get rid of her.

''Oh I'm not gonna kill ya,'' Joker grabbed the paddles resting beside the ECT machine and grinned widely. ''I'm just gonna hurt ya; really, really, _bad_.''

The last thing Harley saw was Joker's 'Damaged' tattoo staring back at her before everything went dark in her mind.

A King didn't need a Queen, if he was strong enough.


	5. Yours Truly

Harley's eyes slowly opened to a solid white ceiling and horrendously bright lights.

''Dr. Quinzel?'' She looked over and came face to face with Dr. Arkham. ''I'm glad you're finally awake Harleen. You're in the hospital. I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I only found out what was happening when the police came to see me at home,'' Dr. Arkham sighed and moved to clean his glasses.

''I-Is everyone else okay?'' Harley questioned fearfully. Dr. Arkham grimaced.

''All of the patients are fine but they shot almost every doctor working except for you and Dr. Park who told the police you instructed her to hide.''

Harley slowly sat up in her hospital bed and looked over to a bag that contained her clothing, ''What is that?'' She asked pointing to a belt that had something etched into it.

''Oh, it's your clothes you were wearing and _this_ was in your mouth when the police found you. Does 'PUDDIN' mean something to you?'' Dr. Arkham questioned. Harley held the belt gently in her hands.

''Yeah. Lately it's become my favorite thing in the world.'' Dr. Arkham looked at her in slight confusion.

''You don't seem like the accident has affected you too much so that's good,'' Dr. Arkham comforted.

''I don't really feel any different I suppose,'' Harley whispered, still clutching onto the belt. ''but I'd really like to get some more rest if you don't mind sir.''

Dr. Arkham nodded and left her room causing Harley to glare at his retreating form.

_'That's where you're wrong you condescending son of a bitch. I have changed and you won't like it.'_

Harley ripped the IV out of her arm and grabbed her clothes, she had important business to attend to.

* * *

''Boss? I just got word that she woke up in the hospital a couple of hours ago but she disappeared shortly after.''

Joker grunted towards his henchmen before he opened the door to his most prized possession at ACE Chemicals. A bright purple lamborghini.

'' _Aww_! Were you worried about me Mistah J?'' Joker's eyes widened at the pale blonde standing in front of his car.

''What do you think you're doing here?'' He growled and slammed the door closed to his car.

''I missed you _puddin'_. Didn't you miss me?'' Harley snapped his attention to the belt in her hands.

''I thought you were smarter than this _cupcake_. It was pretty dumb of you to come here doc,'' He sneered.

''You know what they say, 'Love is blind and stupid','' Harley smirked. Joker growled and grabbed her arm, pushing her into the building roughly.

''I dont know if you noticed kitten but I'm a _criminal_. I murder people without remorse and _enjoy it_. You said so yourself! I can't change so you should get lost while I'm letting you get lost on your own,'' He growled.

''I never asked you to change!'' Harley shouted desperately. Joker laughed at her.

''A doctor and a murderer? _How romantic_!''

''Then I won't be a doctor anymore! I'll be whatever you want me to be as long as I can be with you. You can't tell me you don't want me because I know you do! Why else were you so upset about Josh? I'm not stupid Mistah J so don't treat me like I am,'' Harley growled. Joker smirked and stepped towards her.

'' _Fine._ But first, question. Would you die for me?''

''Yes,'' Harley answered without hesitation.

''That's too easy. Would you, would you _live_ for me? _Hmm_?'' Joker grinned.

''Yes,'' No hesitation.

'' _Careful_ ,'' Joker hissed. '' _Do not say this oath,_ _thoughtlessly_.'' Joker put his hand over Harley's mouth. ''Desire becomes surrender, surrender becomes _power_.'' Joker moved his hand until just a finger remained caressing her lips gently. ''You want this?''

''I do,'' Harley smiled.

'' _Say it_ ,'' Joker whispered and stretched his neck out. ''Say it. _Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty_..''

''Please,'' Harley whimpered when he let go of her.

'' _Oh_ god you're so _good_! But we both know this isn't gonna work kitten. Words are easy but not concrete,'' Joker sneered and turned away from her.

''Then I'll give you more,'' Harley replied causing Joker to turn around in wonder just in time to see her fall back into the vat of chemicals calmly.

Joker's eyes widened as he watched her fall.

_A King didn't need a Queen..if he was strong enough.._

Joker let out a ferocious growl before he ripped his jacket from his body and headed down after her.

He pulled her out and breathed the life back into her body. He felt her gasp into his mouth before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips back to his. Joker pulled back and laughed, Harley soon followed.

He knew this wouldn't end well for either of them and that thought made him giddy.

Until their world came to end, might as well enjoy the rush while it lasted. He had no illusions on who he was. He was a _monster_. He didn't get love or happiness and he knew that.

_But a King could always become stronger with a Queen by his side._


	6. The King and Queen of Gotham City

Harley's eyes slowly opened to an extremely high ceiling that she had never seen before.

She seemed to be waking up a lot like this lately.

She slowly and cautiously sat up and looked down to find herself in a king sized bed with purple satin sheets. Definitely a bed that was unfamiliar to her. She looked around until she noticed a piece of paper on the table next to her.

_'I had the boys send up a rack of clothes so put on something sexy and meet me downstairs in the club. Make sure you're on your best behavior kitten so I can decide whether or not to keep you or send you back to the animal shelter.'_

Joker. Harley felt herself smile brightly and shake her head at his denial of affection for her before she jumped up and excitedly went through the rack of clothes in front of her. She couldn't wait to see her puddin'.

She quickly dressed up when she spotted a black and gold dress but once she looked in the mirror, she felt like something was missing. The dress was gorgeous but it needed something..more. _She_ needed something more.

Harley suddenly smiled brightly when she realized what she needed, she was gonna need hair dye.

* * *

The Joker kept his eyes towards the stairs waiting for his Harley Quinn to appear and she was taking much too long for his liking.

''He don't shake hands! Sit down. Have a drink,'' Joker heard from his most trusted body guard, Johnny Ringer. He assumed that meant his next appointment had arrived.

''Hey J. On behalf of everybody, welcome back. I wanted to come by and personally say thank you. You making me good money, making you good money.'' Joker finally looked over to a tall African American man covered in piercings and tattoos sitting in front of him. He recognized him as one of the most prominent drug dealers in Gotham.

''Are ya sweet talking me?'' Joker reached up and covered his mouth with his hand while laughing lightly. ''I love this guy. He's so _intense_.''

''Sir, she just arrived,'' Johnny stated causing the Joker to look over, his heart beat quickened and his pants tightened at the sight before him. He watched her wink at him before making her way over to the cage the dancers used that was directly in his eyesight.

''You a lucky man J. Got a bad bitch.'' Joker frowned before he grinned and looked over at his acquaintance.

''Oh that she is,'' Joker stood up and pointed towards his queen that was putting on a show just for him. ''The fire in my loins. The _itch_ in my _crotch_! The one, the only, the soon to be infamous, _Harley Quinn_!'' He growled and watched her for a moment before he whistled her over to him. '' _Oh_ come to daddy.''

'' _Puddin_ ,'' Harley grinned and giggled.

''Listen, _you_ are my gift to this handsome _hunka hunka_! _You_ belong to him now,'' Joker grinned.

Harley grinned. If that's the game he wanted to play, then she'd play it too, but better, so she walked over and straddled the Joker's companion.

She barked at him and giggled. ''You're cute. _You want me_? I'm all yours,'' She whispered. Joker panted in anger at the closeness of the two and the immense pleasure the latter was having.

''I don't want no beef,'' Joker's associate stated when he looked over at the Joker.

''You don't want no beef? _You don't want no beef_? _You don't want no beef_?'' He growled.

''Why what's wrong? You don't like me? Fine don't waste my time then,'' Harley stood up and took her puddin's former spot on his couch.

''Are you _enjoying yourself_?'' Joker questioned the thug who quickly shook his head.

'' _Nah_. That's your lady Joker,'' His pulse quickened when he noticed the clown pull out a gun. ''No J-!''

''Did you enjoy _yourself_ princess?'' Joker questioned when he turned to Harley grabbed a handful of her newly blue-tipped hair but he was taken by surprise when she moaned in pleasure.

''What's the problem Mistah J? I just did as you said but honestly I _did_ use it as a way to test you.''

'' _What kind of test_?'' Joker growled. Harley smiled brightly and stood before him.

''You care about me! Or _at the very least_ you don't want anyone else to have me so why don't you just have me?'' Harley whispered against his neck. Joker growled when she licked up to his chin.

'' _You have no idea what you're getting yourself into little girl_.''

''Do it. I can take it,'' Harley whimpered when he bit down on her bottom lip.

'' _You won't be saying that later_ ,'' Joker hissed before he pulled her up, wrapped her legs around his waist causing her dress to hike up and held onto her before taking her up the stairs.

* * *

The King and the new Queen of Gotham City untangled themselves from each other and tried to catch their breath.

''If it's this intense just feeling you _around_ me, imagine feeling you _inside_ of me,'' Harley whispered in her Joker's ear and giggled when he growled at her. She slowly sat up and fixed her dress before she began to get lost in her head.

''What's the problem my little kitten?'' Joker asked. Harley smiled slightly.

''Something just doesn't add up. Dr. Arkham gave you to me because he said he thought since I was the first one in the hospital who was nice to you, you'd open up to me more _but_ you don't care if people are nice to you or not, if they bug you, you just kill them.'' Joker nodded. ''So _why_?''

''What are you thinking?'' Joker asked.

''I think he wanted you to kill me,'' Harley answered.

''Why would he want that?'' Joker questioned.

''Because everyone at the hospital _hates_ me because I actually care about the patients. Dr. Arkham would be no exception,'' Harley shared.

''You want me to kill him for you princess?'' Joker offered. Harley smiled and shook her head.

''Not yet puddin'. First I have to connect all the dots. I'm sure this is bigger than just Dr. Arkham,'' Harley glared.

''I love that evil look you got going on baby. I've never seen it before,'' Joker smirked.

''You know what I love?'' Harley whispered against her lover's neck.

''What would that be?'' Joker groaned. Harley pulled him down onto her and smirked.

'' _You_.''

* * *

Harley yawned and picked herself up out of bed when she noticed she was alone and she already knew the drill that if her clown wasn't with her then he was downstairs at the club, usually doing business, so she stood up and went to dress up for her puddin'.

* * *

''We missed you around here daddy,'' Joker's most popular dancer, Eve Parker entered his booth and sat herself down on his lap.

''I'm sure you did doll but I had business to take care of,'' Joker grunted as she pressed herself tightly against his body.

''I missed you so much. You wouldn't mind if we have a little fun right?'' She whispered in his ear and smirked when she felt him nod against her and noticed the eyes on them. ''You don't mind, do you blondie? I'll even be nice and let you _watch_ little girl.'' Joker looked over to see Harley walk in.

''Not at all. Help yourself. I'm sure he's aware that if he touches one hair on your poorly moisturized skin, he won't be touching me for _at least_ six months, which will be accompanied by STD tests. You two enjoy your night now,'' Harley smiled brightly and went off to dance by herself. Joker watched with wide eyes as she walked away from him without a second glance.

''D-Do you want me to k-kill her boss?'' Teddy Baker, Joker's newest recruit questioned. Joker snapped his head towards him.

'' _Excuse me_?''

''I heard you don't like to be 'talked down' to s-sir,'' Teddy reiterated. Joker pulled out his gun and waved it at him furiously.

'' _I'll kill you_. Don't even look at her you little twerp!'' The young boy nodded frantically and ran out of the booth. ''And _you_. Don't ever come near me again and just do your _goddamn_ _job_ and entertain the fucking customers! And if Harls decides to _kill_ you, except it happily. Now get the hell out of my sight,'' Joker sighed and pushed her away from his body. He looked over and noticed Harley across the dance floor, smirking at him and licking her lips in anticipation.

She was already proving to be a handful.


	7. Criminal Mastermind

''You think you can control me kitten?'' Joker growled lowly into Harley's ear as he came up behind her on the dance floor.

''That _certainly_ wasn't my intention my dear puddin','' Harley giggled. ''But if you really want, you could always just _punish_ me,'' Harley whispered as she scraped her teeth across the bottom of his chin causing him to groan in pleasure.

''You have no idea _what you are in for_ ,'' He hissed and was shaking in desperation, ready to put his hands all over her until one of his men decided to interrupt.

''Sir? I'm really sorry but your eleven 'o'clock just arrived.'' Joker growled low in his chest and reluctantly released his _'prey'_.

''Don't worry puddin'. You can always come get me later and until then, I'll just wait patiently upstairs like the _very_ good girl I am,'' Harley winked at the clown before slowly heading up the stairs away from the club and she was _very_ aware of the eyes watching her.

' _She's going to be the death of me_.' The Joker sighed and walked towards the booth to conduct his 'business'.

* * *

Harley hummed happily as she ran a brush through her hair and slipped out of her dress and into something a little.. _less_ and patiently waited for the man who had already seemed to have become the love of her life.

Harley froze when she heard her bedroom window crack open. Unwanted company. She had two options.

Alert the Joker and have him take care of the intruder or _intruders_. _Or_ , she could handle things herself and well, what was the fun in doing the first one?

Harley smirked and grabbed a robe before calmly walking into her bedroom, lightly humming until she felt a large hand cover her mouth as soon as she stepped her foot into the room.

'' _If you scream or call for help it will be the last thing you ever do in this lifetime blondie_ ,'' Harley felt a harsh voice whisper into her ear right before the hand left her mouth and she turned around to have three guns pointed towards her face.

' _You think I'm that much of a challenge? I'm flattered boys.'_

''Oh my! Please don't hurt me, I'll do whatever you want!'' Harley gasped and held her hands up.

''Are you sure this is the woman we're looking for? She don't seem like she could be the Joker's right hand 'man'.''

''This is definitely her. She matches the picture boss gave us. Maybe the clown only keeps her around for one reason if you know what I mean.''

Harley faked a cough to conceal her laugh threatening to erupt.

''Sorry doll face but you have to come with us.'' A large man grabbed onto her arm lightly.

' _I guess there's no harm in seeing_ exactly who _, so kindly requests an audience with me._ ' With that thought Harley shut her eyes tight and feigned a slight struggle while the large men around her chuckled.

She was no _criminal mastermind_ after all.


	8. Kitten

'' _Where is she!?_ '' Joker snarled and threw the closest thing next to him; a glass vase, and hit one of his henchmen directly in the face causing him to bleed.

''I-I'm so sorry boss. You asked me to throw out those guys who started fighting. I only left her alone for fifteen minutes and when I came back up she was gone.''

''Don't bleed on my floor you spineless pussy! Bring me my phone, now.'' He growled.

''It appears to be missing as well sir.'' The clown's mouth suddenly stretched into a giant grin.

''My kitten seems to already be learning so quickly. Turn on the GPS in my phone and track it down and don't speak to me until you know where she is.''

''Yes boss!'' His henchmen quickly cleared the room.

The Joker's manic laughter echoed through the air as he laid back in the middle of the room.

* * *

Harley blew away the hair that was slightly in her face and looked at her surroundings.

Whoever had kidnapped her hadn't even bothered to come see her yet. How rude can you get? You kidnap someone and can't even acquire enough manners to meet up with your kidnapee in a timely fashion? What a lousy, probably, villian.

_'I'm getting bored and I miss my Joker-kins..that's kind of cute. Maybe I should add that to the list of nicknames for my puddin'. I wonder if he would like it? Probably not, which means I'll definitely have to use it around him hehehe.'_

''Well well well. The rumors of your beauty were certainly not exaggerated,'' A man Harley didn't recognize entered the room.

''Thanks buddy. I thought I would end up saying ''nice to see you again'' to the person who took me but I don't know who the hell you are,'' Harley grinned with fake cheeriness causing the man to chuckle.

''Forgive me my dear. My name is Terry Rogers. Have you heard of me?'' He asked.

''You're one of the richest men in Gotham, next to my Joker of course,'' Harley smirked.

''Indeed. Now I have no problem with you and I don't cross the Joker if I can help it so why do you think it is that I brought you here?''

''You're working for Doctor Jeremiah Arkham. Did he offer you money? Or maybe even a patient you have your eye on?''

Terry's eyes widened. ''H-How did you?''

''I'm very observant. It's why I was so good at my job. Dr. Jeremiah Arkham hired me because of my impressive resume but he never liked me once I started working with him.''

''And why is that?''

''I cared about my patients. I wasn't like the other Doctors who were only there to test the patients and to get a paycheck every month. I didn't fit in. Right Jeremiah?''

Dr. Jeremiah Arkham entered the room without making eye contact with his former colleague.

''You not gonna look at me? I'm actually surprised it took you almost a week to come for me. I guess it's true what everyone says, you tend to get slower with age,'' Harley sneered. Dr. Arkham cleared his throat and stared at Harley.

''Let's just say I had to get all my ducks in a row first.'' Harley chuckled before she noticed she couldn't feel her phone inside her robe anymore.

''What did you do with my phone?'' Harley questioned. Terry and Dr. Arkham smirked.

''We left it with another player in our game and he'll take care of it. You won't be able to make any phone calls to your precious clown. Sorry doll.''

_'Another player? Well my Joker was always good at getting people to 'cooperate' with him. I would imagine he's already located it. Good job boys, you suck at being villains.'_

''And you don't think this _'other player'_ will double-cross you for more money that my Joker will most likely offer him?''

''Doubtful since he doesn't even know the Joker is involved in this.''

* * *

''We're here sir.''

''Good. Let's kill everyone until I get what I came for.''

* * *

''I don't understand who you are or why you're here. Can I go man? What the-What the hell is going on man?'' A middle-aged man stared at the men who were surrounding him without speaking.

'' _Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah_ blah blah. All that chitchat's gonna getcha hurt,'' Joker sneered.

''Oh my god.'' Joker growled softly as he walked over to face the man known simply as, Griggs. Joker smirked before he looked deeply into Griggs eyes with rage and held out his arm. Griggs looked at with resistance and fear before he carefully and hesitantly kissed the clown's ring. The Joker gave him a wide smile and sat down on his lap.

''I can tell you meant that!''

''Yeah,'' Griggs whispered in a shakey voice while the Joker laughed.

'' _You're gonna be my friend_.''


	9. Yours Truly Part 2

''Are you guys intending to feed me or keep me hydrated?'' Harley asked.

''Any special requests?'' Mr. Rogers smirked.

''My favorite is fried chicken, mash potatoes with brown gravy, and pepsi. Please and thank you,'' Harley smiled.

''Shouldn't you be more worried about what's going to happen to you or looking for an escape plan?''

''I'm not that worried though my Joker probably should be here by now,'' Harley grinned.

''What?'' Rogers questioned right before loud, repetitive bangs started going off. ''Is that-?''

''A machine gun,'' Harley laughed.

'' _Shit_ ,'' Rogers swore as his eyes got wide with terror. ''W-Why? Why is he doing this for _you_? He's incapable of love!''

''Well I don't know about that but even if he didn't love me, have you ever heard of the Joker allowing anyone to take something that belonged to him?'' Harley smirked.

'' _Jesus fucking Christ_.''

''I hope you don't really believe in all that Jesus junk. Though even if you do, I promise you won't be heading to heaven,'' A voice called out with a loud laugh.

''Puddin'!'' ''S-Sir!''

''You took something of mine _dipshit_ and I would like it back if you don't mind,'' The Joker growled.

''I promise you Mr. Joker sir, I didn't know what all was going on. I didn't know you would _care_!'' Rogers began to shake.

''I'm hungry pudding. Just kill him,'' Harley pouted.

''My pleasure doll,'' The clown grinned.

''P-Please! _DON'T_!''

''The red color of blood is always so beautiful,'' Harley whispered.

* * *

Harley eye's slowly opened to find another set of harsh eyes staring back at her.

''Are you alright baby?'' Harley heard her favorite clown ask her.

''I'm better than ever. I'm full, well rested, and I'm back in the arms of my favorite person. I'm just peachy.''

''What happened was mostly my fault so I'm going to make it up to you because I-I _like_ having you around,'' Joker grunted causing Harley to giggle.

''So basically you're saying I can have one thing. _Any one thing I want_?'' The Joker forced a nod.

''I know _exactly_ what that thing is,'' Harley smirked causing the Joker to raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

* * *

Harley Quinn sighed with contentment as she felt and heard the hum of the needle touching her skin.

''This tattoo is gonna be cool as _hell_. You doing it for someone specific?'' The man sketching on her skin asked.

''Indeed,'' Harley smiled.

* * *

''Miss Harley is still at the tattoo shop Mr. Joker.'' The clown himself nodded.

''Fine. But I need you to take care of something else for me,'' He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cellphone. ''You know what this is? This is the phone I use for all of my women. I want you to take care of them, apparently I am now in a committed relationship,'' He grinned before erupting into a full blown laughing fit.

''That woman is something else. And I find myself actually enjoying it.''


End file.
